Ensemble et pourtant seuls
by Elyona-chan
Summary: One Shot inspiré du chapitre 60. Alice, Oz et Gilbert passent un moment ensemble, seuls et, pour une fois, peut-être peuvent-ils relâcher un peu cette tension qui les habite ? Spoilers importants, à ne pas lire si vous ne suivez pas les scans.


_Si vous êtes intéressés par mes fanfictions, j'ai fait un bref résumé de mes projets à venir sur mon profil. Dans le cas où vous le liriez, ce serait très gentil de votre part de dire ce qui vous intéresserait le plus en répondant au sondage (qui normalement doit être là; je ne comprends pas trop comment ça marche, tout ça. A la limite, il y a les MPs, hein.) au-dessus de mon profil. Voilà pour la petite information~_

** Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** pas vraiment. Certains peuvent penser à une sorte de OzxGilxAlice s'ils veulent, mais c'est plus de l'amitié

**Disclaimer :** _Pandora Hearts_, Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Elliot et Léo appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki.

**A/N : **(Pardon pour le titre qui fait peur.) De mon point de vue, ça ne rime pas à grand-chose. Mais j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. J'ai commencé à écrire ceci après avoir lu le chapitre 60, et ne l'ai repris que récemment. L'écriture manque donc de fluidité, j'en suis désolée. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de reprendre l'ambiance de ce fameux chapitre 60, vraiment déprimante. Oz et Gilbert semblent vraiment souffrir, mais pourtant refusent d'exprimer quoi que ce soit. J'ai trouvé qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de le faire, pourtant, et voilà donc cet OS. Dans le manga ils n'auraient jamais réagi comme ça, mais un peu de fantaisie ne fait pas de mal ? Spoilers importants.

* * *

><p>Il restait allongé là, sur le large rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'esprit empli de pensées et d'images floues qu'il n'était plus capable de déchiffrer, qu'il ne <em>voulait plus<em> comprendre. Au-dessus de lui, Alice le fixait sans ciller, les mains posées fermement de chaque côté de son visage plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Le regard violet de la jeune fille traça lentement le filet de sang qui coulait encore de l'oreille d'Oz. Elle l'avait mordue sans retenue, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ; sa réaction avait été instinctive lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard anéanti du jeune noble. C'était étrange, voir ces yeux émeraude perdus, ce visage qui ne réagissait plus à rien, ce corps flasque lui serrait l'estomac et la gorge. Elle voulait le voir afficher un de ses sourires idiots, la tirer joyeusement vers les cuisines pour aller chercher dans le dos des domestiques des pâtisseries. Ou du moins, elle voulait qu'il réagisse à ses gestes, à ses mots. Était-ce ce qu'ils appelaient de "l'inquiétude" ? Ce sentiment était désagréable. Il fallait qu'il cesse ; Oz devait montrer un signe de vie, la repousser gentiment en riant comme il aurait dû le faire, n'importe quoi !

Mais le jeune homme restait immobile et évitait son regard. Ressemblait-il encore à quelque chose aux yeux des autres ? Il ne pouvait ni bouger ni penser proprement. C'était la seule manière de retenir au mieux les sentiments contradictoires qui blessaient sa poitrine en essayant de s'échapper par tous les moyens. Comme il aurait voulu les libérer, se débarrasser de leur insupportable poids... Mais il ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas... non, il ne _savait pas_ comment faire. Il n'arrivait pas à alléger son coeur. Et même s'il avait connu un moyen, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Personne ne pourrait changer le passé. Personne ne pourrait ramener Elliot à la vie. Elliot Nightray, qu'il avait tué, lui, Oz Vessalius. En l'espace d'une soirée, il avait assassiné deux hommes ; deux fois il avait sali ses mains de sang. Et l'une de ses victimes était un ami très précieux...

Ils s'étaient promis de mettre enfin un terme aux tensions qui séparaient leurs deux familles, Elliot et lui. Et n'était-ce pas le jeune Nightray qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son comportement, qui lui avait fait comprendre que son esprit de sacrifice blessait ses amis au lieu de les sauvegarder ? Quelle ironie du sort; en fin de compte c'est celui-là même qui lui avait donné des leçons qui mourrait avant lui. Oz l'avait achevé en détruisant son Chain Humpty Dumpty. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait rien. D'un seul coup il avait senti la puissance du pouvoir de B-Rabbit s'emparer de lui, la faux d'Alice apparaître dans ses mains, et puis... C'était comme si quelqu'un avait bougé et pensé à sa place. Et ensuite... Jack une nouvelle fois avait pris possession de son corps. La sensation était toujours aussi désagréable... Et Jack... avait tué Isla Yura... avec ses mains à lui, à Oz... Il revoyait très précisément le sang sur la lame de son épée, le sang qui tachait les vêtements de l'homme, le sang sur le sol sous son cadavre... Et Humpty Dumpty qui se brisait sous la lame de sa faux... Non, de celle de cette force qui l'habitait à ce moment-là. Cette force qui l'avait forcé à tuer Elliot... Pour retrouver Leo hurlant de désespoir sur le cadavre de son maître... de son meilleur ami.

"_Ne pense pas à tout ça._"

Et qu'avait-il fait lui-même, ce soir-là ? Son corps avait été constamment contrôlé. Où était-il alors ? Où était le "Oz Vessalius" qu'il était sensé être ? Qui était-il, exactement ? La simple réplique d'un héros qu'il n'était pas...? Le simple réceptacle du célèbre Jack...? Il sentit ses yeux le brûler.

"_Ne pense pas, arrête...!_"

Alice se baissa vers lui. Avec un effort considérable Oz accepta de tourner légèrement la tête pour lui faire face. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre, inexpressifs dans leur douleur. Oz sentit la tension dans ses épaules se relâcher faiblement. Il ne souhaitait que se perdre dans ces iris d'une intense couleur violette. Ne plus réfléchir, rester ainsi pour toujours, le souffle d'Alice se brisant doucement sur son visage comme les vagues d'une mer sereine sur la roche blanche des falaises.

Cet instant de paix ne dura pourtant pas : on frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre. Aucune réponse ne se faisant entendre, on ouvrit lentement. Oz et Alice virent le visage de Gil passer le seuil avec hésitation. Tout comme Oz, ses yeux étaient rougis de fatigue et d'anxiété. Lorsqu'il vit Alice penchée sur son maître lui-même allongé sous elle, une étrange lueur traversa son regard. Raven agrippait la poignée dans l'intention de faire demi-tour quand Alice l'interpela :

- Ho, Tête d'Algue ! Ne rentre pas ici sans raison pour ressortir aussitôt!

Gilbert se tourna vers elle. Le Chain se redressa à genoux sur le ventre d'Oz en lançant un regard ferme au valet. Etait-ce... une invitation...? Il observa la jeune fille un long moment; elle soutint son regard. Mais cet échange n'avait rien de défiant, rien d'agressif. Ils se contentaient de se dévisager, chacun essayant de comprendre ce que cachait le visage de l'autre. Puis, agacée de cette immobilité, Alice se releva et repris sa place initiale à côté d'Oz, laissant ainsi le jeune homme se redresser lentement.

Aussitôt les iris dorés de Gilbert se tournèrent vers son visage livide. Le jeune Vessalius gardait les yeux fixés sur un point flou du sol un peu plus loin devant lui. Son valet restait frappé par cette indifférence dans son regard émeraude. Cette indifférence qui cachait toute la solitude, toute la peur qui tentaient de l'envahir; cette expression pourtant si neutre était un appel au secours, car il était perdu, totalement perdu. Gilbert avait appris à comprendre ce message au fil des années; après dix ans d'absence, rien n'avait changé.

Alors doucement, un peu maladroitement, le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui. Lentement, il fit quelques pas vers le Chain et son contractant et s'assit à son tour à côté d'Oz, sans un mot. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, pas plus que celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, dont le visage épuisé refusait de se détacher du sien, sans jamais ciller. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune Nightray voyait qu'Alice attendait elle aussi une réaction.

Le jeune garçon l'avait compris et, aussi faible qu'il se sentait, il fit un effort pour relever la tête. Ses grands yeux verts d'accoutumés si vifs s'arrachèrent difficilement au parquet impeccablement ciré, avant d'arriver à se tourner vers la figure noire de Gilbert. Ils se mêlèrent un instant à cet océan doré qui n'attendait que de les rencontrer. Juste un instant, mais ce fut de trop. Toutes ces inquiétudes qu'il y vit, toute cette douleur : le simple reflet de son regard. Son coeur sembla s'affaisser un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Voir Gil ainsi... Non, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'empêcher de tenir plus longtemps lui-même.

Un frisson parcourut ses épaules, il se pencha vers lui... Oz s'arrêta, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Deux bras, tremblants mais rassurants, répondirent pour lui. Ils s'enroulèrent avec précaution autour de son dos frêle et l'attirèrent doucement. Le jeune héritier s'abandonna alors, se laissa tomber contre le corps de son serviteur et ne pensa plus à rien. Cette chaleur soudaine, ce poids rassurant contre lui, ce torse qui se soulevait, puis s'affaissait, régulièrement, au rythme de sa respiration et cette présence chaleureuse, protectrice... tout cela lui murmurait qu'il n'avait plus, pour un moment fragile, à craindre le jugement des autres, les blessures du monde extérieur, qu'ainsi on ne pouvait l'atteindre et qu'il pouvait juste tout oublier...

Oz enfouit la tête dans la chemise de Gilbert, ses mains s'accrochant au tissus sous elles. Le jeune homme se laissa un moment contempler le corps fragile dans ses bras, si parfait mais si démuni. Un poids tomba brutalement contre son bras. En relevant vivement la tête, le contractant de Raven s'aperçut qu'Alice appuyait sa tête contre lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil à la fois interrogateur et surpris, mais elle ne faisait plus attention à lui, entièrement concentrée sur la figure d'Oz. Elle ne semblait ni inquiète, ni même perturbée, elle voyait simplement que les choses étaient ainsi et qu'il n'était pas temps de les remettre en question.

Le coeur de Gil battait un peu trop fort, il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était lui-même. Mais Oz ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Là où reposait le visage de son jeune maître, il sentait quelque chose comme de l'eau. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte en appuyant son menton contre les douces mèches dorées. S'il pouvait le protéger des regards détestables qu'on posait sur lui, ne serait-ce que juste un instant, il donnerait tout. Pour une fois, si Oz pouvait oublier le reste et ne penser qu'à lui, il offrirait son propre bonheur. Alors il pouvait pleurer, autant qu'il lui était nécessaire, autant qu'il y parviendrait. Gilbert pouvait faire quelque chose cette fois, alors il s'y dédierait entièrement, pendant autant de temps qu'il était nécessaire. Alice poussa un soupir agacé en se calant un peu mieux contre le bras du jeune homme, les genoux repliés contre ses deux compagnons, les bras croisés, pelotonnée à la manière d'un petit animal cherchant à se réchauffer.

C'était un après-midi resplendissant. Au dehors les arbres bougeaient lentement en suivant la brise qui se glissait parmi leur feuillage, rythmée par le chant timide des oiseaux. Ce fut une magnifique journée ensoleillée.

* * *

><p>Je me demande si j'ai suffisamment bien réparti le rôle de Gil et Alice. Je voulais qu'ils paraissent autant compter pour Oz, mais on sent une légère préférence pour Gil, non...?<p> 


End file.
